


Worth Fighting For

by idektvshows



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Comfort, F/M, mentions of roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: Julia fronts David over a fleeting comment made by her unruly ex husband.





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this Tumblr post:
> 
> https://eggsaladstain.tumblr.com/post/178160213070/this-is-a-next-level-power-move

It had been an excruciatingly long and trying day for her, doing a job she absolutely had only ever dreamed of but sadly her day was dampened because it was a job that required having to work in close proximity with a bunch of idiotic, ill-mannered, bad tempered men - if you could refer to them as that because most of the time they behaved like petulant children. But the day was  _almost_ over and it made her, the newly appointed Prime Minister, the happiest in the cabinet. Contented and comforted by the knowledge that she was on her way home, surprisingly with the only two people, except  _him_ she could bear to stand - Fenton and her new driver Richard. It made her buoyant to know she was on track with her paperwork and therefore she allowed herself to relax a little as she read and edited over the one report - the only one she had to work on tonight,  _thankfully._

Sat in the back of the car, Julia found herself becoming sidetracked as she reflected upon her relationship with David - there were no doubts that she had met her match with him. Both could and have turned on a dime, both fought hard, both able to justify and defend themselves when deemed necessary. David was the first one who saw beneath her facade and stood up for himself, and was not afraid of the consequences -  that’s what Julia originally liked, valued and appreciated about him - unwelcome admittedly at first, yes, but now she was grateful he was there to give her some perspective and sometimes keep her grounded. She looked forward to this time each day especially because she got to go home to  _him_ , to  _their_  flat, to their  _life_  - the one thing they were adamant to keep out the public domain.

**

Nothing ever came close to the feeling of utter contentment she felt when she walked through the door - instantly inhaling a mixture between his aftershave, the floral scent that she deposited onto her skin that morning and the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

“David?” she called, the door closing behind her, relief evident in her voice to be home. 

“David-” she called out again but with a little uncertainty, unbeknownst to the fact that he had dozed off on the sofa - this wasn't like him she thought. As she bent down to remove her shoes, she caught sight of him in the window. She sighed relief at how peaceful he looked  _long day_ she quirked an eyebrow and leisurely but carefully with the intention to not disturb him she made her way to the table firstly to place her work there before trekking down the hall to hang her coat up in the closet before entering her bedroom.

She emerged minutes later having changed into her comfortable clothes which included one of his jumpers, some pyjama trousers and fuzzy socks. She padded over to him, feeling and knowing she was very lucky and blessed to call him hers and she knelt down on the arm and ever so gently pressed her lips to his forehead and brushing his hair from his face simultaneously which to her dismay roused him.

“Mmm” he moved and smiled, he knew it was her, he could smell her.

“Julia” he murmured, rasping, his Scottish accent thick full of sleep as he grasped her clothes, pulling at the material gently, insisting she join him.

“It’s ok.” she secretly loved it when he was clingy like this.

She slid down effortlessly next to him and ran her hands through his hair,  “I’m home” she said softly, a smile on her lips before she kissed his temple. The tension and woes she felt becoming inadequate as the most important thing in the world was being with him, holding him tight as moments like this weren’t common. She loved moments like this, unguarded, natural, no need for trying and she didn't care how tenacious he was.  He exhaled, his hands snaking around her frame and held her firmly like how a child held their soft toy. 

**

A little time had passed before David woke up, immediately dishevelled and his mind fuzzy, his mouth dry, he groaned in pain because his neck ached from the crooked angle he was at. As he registered the surroundings he realised he was on Julia, his head specifically rested on her chest and he could feel her shallow breathing, lifting his head, he looked at her with tired eyes, squinting.

“Julia?” he whispered tentatively and she opened her eyes immediately.

“Hey” she replied kindly, greeting him with a smile.

“I fell asleep?” he asked, his hands finding a space on the sofa and lifted up ever so slightly. 

“You did. I didn’t want to wake you.” she explained considerately, her fingers finding his hair and soothing him gently, she watched as he leaned into her touch much like a cat did. “You looked too peaceful for me to interrupt you and drone on about my bloody awful day” she chuckled at how irrelevant and absent it seemed on the grand scheme of things.

“Are you ok?” he sat up further, concern written across his face, he had become susceptible to being her soundboard. He wasn't biased and had no opinions either way.

“I am now” she rest him assured. He squinted his eyes suspiciously, “I promise” she told him firmly but with assured conviction, her eyebrows rising, her eyes soft.

“Good, because I hate it when you’re upset” he issued slight annoyance tangible in his voice and sat up properly, which then enticed her to do the same. They sat briefly for a few moments in silence both processing until David glanced to her.

“What’s up love?” he spoke, interrupting her thoughts, her frown on her face speaking volumes.

“Hmm” she turned to him oblivious, with having no intentions to come clean. “Oh nothing” she shook her head. Carefully not revealing her concern, "Just tired" she nodded gently.

“Ok love” he smiled gently. He knew by now not to push, he placed his hand on hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Why don’t you get some dinner? It’s in the oven” he coaxed her with ease and she complied.

He watched her get up from the sofa and make her way to the kitchen, trying to decipher between the lines and subtext. She was clearly burdened with something and he was determined to seek out what.

**

The bedtime routine was different tonight because usually it would be lighthearted and they’d have a giggle, a little moan about work before settling down but there was friction between them, friction that made David feel awkward and not wanting to be forthcoming, friction that made him disappear into the bathroom. Julia looked at herself in the mirror and decided to cleanse her face whilst David busied himself in the bathroom. She was evidently away with her own thoughts when David returned from the bathroom in just a plain white t shirt and his usual black boxers because she completely ignored him asking if she was ok. Not wanting to be insistent, he slid into bed before retrieving his phone and Julia paused intentionally and watched him as he distracted himself.

“David," she started and after a brief delay he looked up, "except for that time you told Roger you were mixed race - did something else happen between you two that I am unaware of?” she finally questioned him in a calm, subtle but strategic manner.

He pondered into the distance, “I knew you were avoiding something" he stated looking satisfied with himself, he was met with an unimpressed glare. "Why do you ask, love?” he turned his attentions to her, also strategic in his response, being very ambiguous in his way and not revealing anything.

“Since your introduction, I know there was animosity between you both, but was something must have been said in passing which suggests you and him had words in my absence?” she asked, more insistently, carefully not to push and go all tactile prime minister on him.

"Sounds to me like you already know the answer to your question." he responded diplomatically with a hint of humour. She glared at him, raising an eyebrow, looking a mixture of displeased and unimpressed.

“Julia," he shuffled down the bed, “What did he say?” he pressed, edging closer to her, needing the relevant information first.

“Well, our relationship was brought up again” she sighed, moving from the dresser to perch on the bed, a hint of annoyance in her tone, hoping one day the cabinet would get bored of wagging their tongues over her relationship and move on. “And he made a comment about you and your lack of... Boundaries, as if something happened and I haven't as yet been informed?” she questioned precisely leaving no room for delicacy or feelings.

“Hmm” he hummed, pondering how to word his side of the events, “I didn’t tell you because I deemed it irrelevant.” he begun. “When your death was faked" he looked at her, her eyes averting his - still a sticky and tricky subject. "I led my own investigation and did my own thing because your "death" was on my conscience and I needed to find those responsible for the attacks and threats made on your life in order to move on" he begun his elongated explanation, "so I confronted him politely at one of his constituency surgeries and ensured him that if he had any involvement in your assassination then I’d hold him accountable and thus, relevant consequences would be held against him” David explained as nonchalantly, expertly and tactfully as possible.

Julia was granted flummoxed yet equally entertained at his response to her question. His directness and how comfortable he felt approaching Roger in such a brazen way was admirable to her and left her vastly amused as he informed her of her ex's reaction to his solid, well prepared and structured threat.

“Hmm” she processed, quirking her eyebrow. "Paint me impressed" she was delighted and titled her head.  “So in simple terms, you threatened my Yorkshire-terrier-like ex husband at one of his surgeries and promised him painful consequences if he in fact partook in the attempt of my life?” she was enthralled at the significant efforts that he took and would've taken to ensure she had justice. Although, still completely and undoubtedly dumbfounded, yet in marvel at the grand and bold move he made on her behalf, she appreciated his precision and deft.

“To put it directly, yes” he nodded and with that, he went back to doing what he was doing as if nothing happened. 

Julia, however, remain fixed at his submission unable to move on whilst she absorbed the information - she had come to accept within her line of work that there were often tell tales, and quite clearly she was not used to someone defending and fighting for her, going to such extreme measures, hence why, she sat there reflecting in wonder at his urgency, courage and relentlessness, whilst he sat in front of her completely oblivious to this. 

“I can’t believe you fought for me, like that.” she confessed quietly but appreciatively, a small smile forming on her lips. Reeling from his determination and floored by his submission, it made her love for him solidly reinforced.

“Of course I did” he sat forward, confused at her apparent shock, and looked at her perplexed. “Why wouldn’t I?” he asked her desperately and on the verge of defensiveness as he put his phone down and moved toward her, searching her face for an answer, he took her hands within his own and held them firmly.

“I love you, I’d do anything for you. You know that.” he told her in an unsolicited manner referencing to all the things he’d done for her in the past.

She placed her hand on his cheek gently and for one of the first times ever in her life, she began to have an understanding of what unconditional love meant.

“I love you” she proclaimed wholeheartedly. 

“Well that's good to hear” he humoured her and they embraced.


End file.
